Snivellus and Hermione Take On the World
by LynnettaCaine
Summary: Due to Ron's incapability to stay faithful, Hermione becomes upset and decides to do something rash. With trusty time turner in hand, she goes on a blast to the past... Nineteen years in the past that is. Here she meets Lily Evans, James Potter, and the surprisingly pleasant young Severus Snape. Will he win her heart, just to have her break his when she returns to her own time?
1. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Turn of Events

Chapter One: An Unlikely Turn of Events

Hermione stretched out a shaky hand and grabbed her time turner. She turned it. Not once, not twice, not even ten times. She turned it _fifty_ times, not caring where or when she went. She just wanted to get out of where she was. Ronald Weasley, the stupid git, had broken her heart again; snogging that putrid Lavender Brown. She looked down at the little golden object in her hand as it started to spin by itself. It started spinning faster and faster as did the room around her. She grew dizzy. _Oh so dizzy_. She raised a hand to her head, and everything went black.

When she awoke, she was in the hospital wing. Bright light streamed in from the windows, and some nurses bustled around, attending to students with cases of the Jelly Legs Jinx and other minor ailments. A woman in her mid-thirties walked over to Hermione and helped her sit up, handing her a glass of water. She looked oddly familiar. She resembled Madame Pomfrey, minus some gray hairs and wrinkles, and probably fifty pounds.

"What happened to me, miss?"

The woman laughed. "Call me Madame Pomfrey, dear." Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, but Madame Pomfrey's face soon grew serious. "I'm afraid you've gone back in time, my child." She held up Hermione's time turner, but it appeared to have a piece missing.

"How far have I gone back?" Hermione asked fearfully, and, although her intelligent mind usually ruled, her emotions kicked in, filling her eyes with tears. Madame Pomfrey gave her a pitiful look.

"Now, now, dear, don't cry. I'll fetch Professor Dumbledore, and tell him you're awake. He's been very anxious to see you. He'll tell you how far you've gone." The small woman that Madame Pomfrey used to be sent out a messenger Patronus in the shape of a Labrador retriever. Not too long after, Dumbledore (whose beard was more gray than silvery white as she was used to) strutted in, starry navy robes billowing behind him. He stood next to Hermione's bed side and gave her a gentle and all-knowing smile.

"Come with me, child, come." He extended an old, veined hand which she nervously took. He led her through the halls of Hogwarts, earning her plenty of stares. Finally they reached a huge statue, to which Dumbledore whispered "Honey Drop." They climbed the stairs the statue had hidden. Dumbledore's office hadn't changed much since she was in it. Or, rather, he didn't change it much before the time she was in it. Fawkes the phoenix looked at her with what seemed like compassion in his intelligent black eyes.

"And who might you be, lost one?" Dumbledore asked, petting Fawkes, and taking a seat. Hermione sat across from him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, 7th year, from the year 1997." Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid you've gone back farther than you imagined, Miss Granger. It is the year 1978."

Hermione slumped back against the chair, shell-shocked. Nineteen years in a matter of minutes. Even through the confusion, though, she did some math in her head.

"Do a Mr. James Potter and a Ms. Lily Evans attend at this time?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled but he nodded.

"And a Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore nodded again.

"Why on earth do you need to know or want to know this information?" Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles and peered down his crooked nose at the slightly bush-haired girl in front of him.

"I can't reveal the future to you, Professor, but is there any way you can help me get out of the past?" Hermione looked at him with pleading brown eyes, but he only looked at the time turner with his calm, twinkling ones.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here, Miss Granger." He took his glasses off and rubbed them with his robe. She rubbed her temples and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"How can I stay here? What if I reveal myself?"

Dumbledore gave her a soothing grin. "Do not worry about what ifs. Relax. Enjoy your time. And, if I can interpret your personality correctly, you will enjoy the history here, actually experiencing a different time period.

"I like it all from the safety behind a book!" Hermione squeaked. Dumbledore handed her a schedule.

"This is an off day. Classes begin tomorrow. Meet new people while you can, and be careful not to reveal the fact that some of these people are your friends' parents and maybe even your future professors!"

Dumbledore was spot on. She absolutely had to meet James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. She was nearly giddy with excitement. In her distracted state, she ran right into a tall young man her age, which caused her to start apologizing profusely, even though she was the one who fell. He helped her stand and handed her the schedule while he bent down to gather his books.

"No need to apologize, you could've done much worse." He said in a soft, slightly teasing manner, but Hermione could tell there was pain behind the words. She looked up into his face to see who she was speaking to and was instantly taken aback. Long black hair, shiny dark eyes. Prominent nose.

She was speaking to none other than teenage Professor Snape.

She had heard Sirius tell stories about how terrible Severus had been in school, but he really didn't seem bad. His hair wasn't even greasy, as Sirius and Remus had described. Really, it was just silky. His eyes, often described as black, had a tint of brown. His nose wasn't even that large. His body, although very tall, was nice. He had long, lean muscles, which weren't very well hidden in his button-up shirt which he had rolled up to his elbows.

And then she realized: _I'm checking out my former teacher and I find him _attractive_! What do I do? How do I look? Wait, what? Urgh, Hermione Granger, he is your teacher!_

Severus looked this small girl over. Intelligent and pretty chocolate eyes, curly brown hair, a perfect figure. He smiled a bit. "Are you new here? Do you need a tour?" he said smoothly, looking her in the eye. She shook her head, still eying the muscles hidden under his shirt, growing more frustrated and more pink with each second. He smiled wider and grabbed her hand, leading her down the corridor and out into the courtyard. He led her up to a tree, under which a thin red headed girl was reading.

"L, I have someone for you to meet!" The girl looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes with eyes as bright green as emeralds.

As bright green as Harry's.

Hermione stuck her hand out awkwardly for a handshake with her best friend's mother.

Before she was his mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Doesn't Heal All Things

Chapter 2: Time Doesn't Heal All Things

Lily gave Hermione a soft smile and shook her hand. "Lily Evans, and you?"

Hermione was shaking with nerves. She was talking to a woman who was dead in her time, a woman that had given birth to her best friend. It was beyond comprehension to even Hermione's sharp mind. "Hermione Granger." She managed to stutter.

Lily kept up her smile. "No need to be nervous, Hermione." She turned to Snape and her smile faded. "But you, Sev, you should leave before James-" Her eyes drifted to a space a bit beyond Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione followed Lily's eyes. Strutting over to them was… was… "Harry?" She whispered softly. He came up to the trio and sneered at Severus.

"Thought I told you to stay away from Lily, you greasy git." His voice had a different tone to it than Harry's and he lacked the green eyes Harry had inherited from his mother. Otherwise, this man could have been Harry's twin. James Potter. Severus gave James a cold look.

"You seem to be missing your gaggle of dim witted followers today, Potter." Snape smoothly hissed, never raising his voice, but the anger was obvious. It dripped off of every word in an intense sarcasm. A broad-shouldered, shaggy haired man in a Gryffindor tie appeared from behind James, as did a short, plump man. Lastly, a slim man with well-tamed light brown hair joined the group, nose in a book.

"Wrong, Snivellus." Sirius said gloatingly.

Hermione's eyes roved over the Gryffindor's faces. They seemed cruel and harsh; unlike she had thought they would be. Severus's hand wrapped around his wand, body stiff, face emotionless. James gave a slightly sadistic smile. "What're you in the moody for today, Snivelly? Curses, hexes, or just plain public humiliation? I at least know one thing you won't request: a hair wash!" Peter and Sirius burst into laughter. Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She mustn't let this continue! She opened her mouth to speak, but Snape was answering his question. "The only one being publicly humiliated, today, Potter, will be you." He responded in a low, controlled, yet frighteningly angry tone that Hermione had heard him use many times to address Harry. James just laughed, baring his teeth.

"Oh, my dear Snivellus Greasy, have you not learned?" James taunted in a rhythmic, poem-like fashion.

"With hair resembling a greasy black mop, and a nose as big as a whale." Sirius continued the poem.

"That if you threaten the Marauders, you will get the short end without fail?" Piped up little Peter Pettigrew, finishing their silly threat.

Lupin cleared his throat, and, after bookmarking and closing his book, looked up. "James, he _has_ been friends with Lily for many years. What's the harm in letting him talk to her?" Remus had a very soothing tone in his voice, trying not to provoke his friend.

"What's the harm, Remus?! He loves her! That greasy, hook nosed git loves her! He wants his slimy little paws all over her! And she is _mine_, Moony. _MINE._" Lupin shrugged and gave Severus a pitying look. Severus stepped closer to James. Lily looked worried, but did nothing.

"Give me your best, Potter." Snape pointed his wand at the smug Gryffindor.

James pulled out his wand, but only as a trick. He sent a right hook directly at Severus's face. Hermione's eyes widened, and, making a hasty decision, pulled out her wand and slowed James's fist, greatly decreasing the impact it made. James gave her a dirty look, but then his eyes widened. Sirius, also noticing her for the first time, wolf whistled. Remus rolled his eyes again and resumed reading, giving Hermione a little smile from behind his book.

Severus gave her a look of both thankfulness and anger at not letting him handle his own issues. Hermione just looked at James, steam practically pouring out of her ears. She now understood the source of Snape's contempt of Harry, Gryffindors, and nearly everyone. "What is wrong with you, you pack of thick-headed bullies?" Hermione shouted, narrowing her eyes at James Potter. "Why must you constantly bully Severus?" James pulled back at her harsh tone.

Lily stood, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was intelligent, beautiful, graceful… Everything Hermione wanted to be. Hermione looked at the ground, embarrassed to be in her presence, to be compared to her. She knew that there was absolutely no chance she could win anyone over with her around. Lily leaned over to Snape and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, Sev, but I can't do this anymore."

And, with her small hand tucked into James's large ones, she walked away, disappearing along with the rest of the Marauders. Only Lupin lingered behind to mutter an apology. When Hermione was alone with the young future Professor, she couldn't even begin to think of something she could say.

Severus spoke for her. "One day, I will be great, and they will not. Yes, I loved her, but it was foolish." He pulled a very familiar book out of his robes and scribbled something in the margins, a slight grin on his face. Hermione saw what he had written. Sectumsempra. Hermione's eyes went wide. She remembered that spell. Harry had used it on Draco once, and Snape came to Draco's rescue… Hermione's mind was in a tumble. She was having trouble making coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

"Sev…" She touched his shoulder cautiously, nervously. He looked at her, eyes adopting a sad tone. "It-it's almost supper time, Severus. I know we're in separate houses, but would you join me?..." He nodded and followed her back into the castle.

Over plates of food, Severus and Hermione discussed their past and their plans for the future, Hermione careful to avoid mentioning any names or any events that were actually important. She discovered that Snape had a rough childhood, and that he had met Lily when they were only nine years old. She also learned more about the Snape she knew, the reason behind the actions. She also found out that Severus Snape was one of the most intelligent wizards of his age, and of the entire history of Hogwarts students, rivaled only by herself and Lily Evans. Severus learned that Hermione was a bright, pleasant , and lovely Muggleborn witch who shared his knack for spells and his love of books.

Slowly, they revealed more and more about themselves. Severus, his abusive father. Hermione, her unwavering fear of needles. They both agreed that Shakespeare was most definitely not a Muggle, and was one of the best writers of all time.

Severus told her about a time James and Sirius had tormented him, and the time he had nearly died at the claws of Remus Lupin, the werewolf, because Sirius had told him how to enter the Shrieking Shack from the Whomping Willow. He told her stories of countless incidences where they had tortured him. Hermione thought about his sullen demeanor in the time period she knew him. Looks like those scars never healed.

Severus changed them onto a lighter topic, discussing art now. He joked with her, he had serious in-depth discussions. He showed his knowledge, but it seemed he was unaware of exactly how intelligent he was.

Hermione looked into his dark eyes, which slightly sparkled. He had a smile on his face. She was laughing at one of his jokes, something only someone as well read as the two of them would understand. He was intelligent, surprisingly good looking, and he had a fantastic sense of humor, although it was a tad darker and drier than most persons his age.

Severus looked at Hermione, who was laughing at something stupid he had said. He was smiling, enjoying her company thoroughly. Her tinkling laugh filled his head, her soft and beautiful face the only thing he could see. She was kind, her intelligence far surpassed his own, she shared his views, and she had a saucy comment to slyly interweave into every conversation topic. All thoughts of Lily Evans had been trampled out of his mind.

Hermione Granger would be his.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Faster Than Imagined

Chapter 3: Falling Faster than Imagined

Hermione walked into her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, growing more nervous with each step. She didn't know this teacher (although she had had Professors Flitwick and McGonagall previously in the day), and she didn't know any of her peers. She wished Severus was there to give her company, make sly jokes, and give her intelligent conversation. And, even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked him. She liked everything about him- minus the fact he was really nineteen years her senior and her Potions professor.

Gazing around the room for a seat, she spotted one next to a sandy head. He was reading. _Did Lupin really read this much? He's worse than I am._ She took her seat. Remus looked up to give her a smile and a nod and resumed reading. Hermione shook her head, tucked a strand of her magically straight hair behind her ear, and pulled out her quill and notebook. At the front of the classroom stood a young woman, no more than 25, dressed in a bottle green and nicely fitted robe that blew behind her. Her wispy brown hair hung to her waist. She looked out at her class with kind blue eyes. She looked like one of Hermione's friends, minus the blonde hair…

"Attention class!" She beamed out at them, radiating warmth. "As I see a new-comer, I must introduce myself. I am Professor Stella Lovegood." Hermione felt all at once astonished at seeing Luna's mother and proud that she has guessed correctly. Professor Lovegood looked at Hermione. "Your turn, dear." Hermione stood, shaking a bit. Lupin gave her an encouraging look.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she started, facing the class. "I enjoy reading, and my favorite class is Ancient Runes." She smiled at everyone, particularly Remus, and sat down.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Remus whispered to her after she was seated. "I'm Remus Lupin. I believe we've seen each other?"

"Yes, when your git of a friend was bullying my friend, Severus." Hermione angrily whispered back. Remus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, yes. James. He is a very rash person. I prefer not to give my input much, lest his often directionless fury find me its new direction."

"Quiet down, class, please!" Professor Lovegood had wheeled a cabinet out of some hidden, shadowy corner of the room. Hermione remembered that cabinet. The man sitting next to her had introduced her to it.

The Boggart.

She remembered the last time she had encountered it; she was still relatively unharmed by fear. She didn't have to fear for her life yet, she hadn't seen death yet, and she was naïve. All the Boggart had turned into was the childish fear of failure. She wondered what horrors it had in store for her now. Professor Lovegood called for volunteers. A gaggle of Gryffindor's went to the front of the classroom. Lupin and Hermione hung back, Lupin sure of what the Boggart would turn into, Hermione unsure and afraid of both revealing herself and what it would take the shape of.

One by one, each student faced, and transformed, their Boggart. They only faced trivial fears. Snakes which turned into balloons, scorpions with rubber stingers, skeletons doing a tap dance. Hermione's curiosity grew with each student that defeated their fear. She absentmindedly scratched at her forearm, the scarred one. Maybe Bellatrix would appear? She shrugged and approached the cabinet which held the Boggart. It started rattling and shaking, banging against the ground, causing some people to hold onto their books for fear they would fall off of the tables. Lupin had stood with her and stood nearby, watching the Cabinet with intense curiosity.

The cabinet door squealed open slowly, ever so slowly, revealing a shadowy form inside. Lupin gasped, as did Hermione. Fenrir Greyback stood, yellowing and sharp teeth curled in a frightening grin. His hairy, animal-like face turned to Hermione, a devious and perverted look in his eyes. Hermione remembered back to the night Bellatrix had carved 'Mudblood' into her arm. Greyback's face was the last thing Hermione saw before waking up on the floor. He could've done anything he wanted.

Remus looked at Hermione with a panic. How did she know Fenrir Greyback? Did she know he was a werewolf? Did she know Fenrir made him that way? Hermione was stuck still, unable to move under his cold, frightening eyes. Remus stepped closer, and, attracting his attention, shouted "Riddikulus!", and pulled Hermione into embrace.

"Tell me how you know him." Remus hissed into her ear loud enough for her to hear above their classmates' applause.

"He… Almost k-killed me." Hermione stuttered, unsure of how to lie her way through this one. Lupin let her go and gathered his books.

"Time to go, class. Have a nice day!" Professor Lovegood proclaimed cheerily. Lupin gave Hermione a long, contemplating and suspicious look and left. Hermione shoved her thick textbooks into her satchel and headed out the door.

Severus lounged outside of the DAtDA classroom, waiting for Hermione, who he instantly spotted and took her heavy bag away in a swift and sweet gesture. Feigning pain and weakness, he 'struggled' to carry the bag. "Merlin's beard, 'Mione! Are you smuggling dragons' eggs in this?" She smiled and gave him a playful sock on the arm.

He nervously held out his hand for hers. She looked at it for a moment, and then she looked into his kind, and very anxious, eyes. Equally nervous, she took his hand. It was soft, warm. She very much liked the feeling of it. Snape, shocked that she had actually held his hand, gave a large, toothy smile. She smiled back as the exited into their usual courtyard. It had been weeks and Dumbledore still hadn't given her word on the shattered time turner, and it didn't really bother her. She liked being here with Sev.

She took her bag away from Severus and pulled a picnic basket out. He raised a thick but well-groomed eyebrow. "I may not have been smuggling dragon's eggs, but I certainly was smuggling our lunch, courtesy of a few house elf friends in the kitchens. He smiled. It seemed he only smiled with her around. Hermione opened the basket and handed Sev a bottle of butterbeer, a sandwich, and a small bag of crisps. She pointed her wand at a nearby tree. "Accio apples!" Four shiny red apples flew at them, which Snape caught effortlessly. Hermione gave a mock clap at her friend's coordination, to which he gave an equally sarcastic bow.

Hermione munched on an apple, watching Severus as he caught up on some reading. He stopped from time to time just to look at her and smile shyly when she caught him. Hermione sighed and lay back onto the thick, soft green grass. Severus closed his book and joined her, fingers lightly touching hers. Hermione smiled at him.

"I am falling for you, Hermione Granger." Severus whispered, looking into her eyes.

"And I for you, Severus Snape." Hermione answered.

Severus pulled her face closer and gave her a sweet kiss, a kiss that was a promise to stay honest and true, unlike Ron. A promise that she was all he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4: Sitting in a Tree

Chapter 4: Snape and Hermione Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Snape grabbed onto Hermione's hands, dangling from the branch above her. "Come on, Hermione, just find a foothold and jump up!" He was laughing at her futile attempts to join him. Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm sorry that my legs are proportional to my body size, Mr. String Bean." He laughed harder and yanked her up. She rubbed her shoulders. "Jeez, Sev, be more gentle."

He moved closer and lightly touched her face. "Like this?" He kissed her softly, and she pulled away blushing, looking at the ground below them. They had a couple passerby spectators.

"Severus, you know I don't want people to watch us kiss!" She laughed nervously.

"Hermione, we've had feelings for each other for a month now. Can't we just, I don't know, make it _official_?" She bit her lip. This was her teacher. She was from the past. How could she say yes, but on the other hand, how could she say _no_? She had fallen for him, fast and hard. He looked at her with expectant eyes. Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Severus, there's something I must tell you. After I finish, you can decide whether or not you still want to be with me. Okay?" Snape nodded, a worried look on his face. She sighed deeply. "Sev, I… I got to Hogwarts by time turner. I am from the year 1997." Severus recoiled a bit, but Hermione continued. "And, Severus, in the time period I attend Hogwarts, you are the Potions professor. You are my teacher. Can't you see why I'm so conflicted?"

Severus shook his head, pinching his nose in thought. "I trust you, Hermione. I know you're honest. I also know that I care about you and I want you, more than anyone. I've forgotten about Lily. I still want you, Hermione. It doesn't matter what happens in the future, all that matters is right now. I'm wild about you, Hermione, don't you feel the same?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I do." She muttered. He pulled her into a tight embrace, carefully balancing on the branch. She snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"You're perfect, Hermione Granger."

"Nobody's perfect, Sev. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't forget to forgive them when they do."

He looked at her, confused, and realized that she knew him from the future. What was he like? Was he a good teacher? How much had he changed?

"Hermione?" She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "What am I like in the future?"

She bit her lip, unsure how to explain to him that he was one of the strictest, meanest teachers at Hogwarts. "Well, Severus, you are a very great Potions master. Potions are definitely your area of expertise. Your class is… Challenging. But I enjoy it." He frowned.

"That's not what I meant, Hermione."

"Sev… Let's just say James has a son. You're very cruel to him and his fellow Gryffindors. I can't count how many times you've called me an 'insufferable know-it-all'."

"And this son is Lily's, isn't he?" Hermione nodded, and he shrugged. "Figured they'd get married anyway." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know you had feelings for her." Severus just smiled.

"Who needs Lily Evans when I have the fabulous and beautiful and intelligent Hermione Granger here? I'm sorry for me calling you names later in life. How can I make up for the mistakes I haven't even made yet?" Hermione smiled and pulled him closer by his tie.

"You could kiss me." She whispered into his ear. He did.

"Better?" She shook her head no. Snape frowned. "I-I'm sorry." Hermione laughed.

She swung herself down from the tree and beckoned for him to follow. He jumped down and grabbed her hand. She led him into the corridor. People were staring, but she ignored them. She was leading him to her favorite place: the library. She led him back into the very back of the library, in a corner illuminated by only a large window with a perfect view of the lake. Severus looked out, eyes twinkling. "Oh wow." He breathed softly. "This is beautiful, 'Mione." She sat on a loveseat near the window and patted the spot next to her.

"This place is around in the future, too. I thought you would like it." She smiled and grabbed his hand again.

Snape stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver locket in the shape of a heart. Hermione gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "Hermione, I want you to have this." He opened it, revealing pictures of them that a random student had flashed earlier in the week. He reminded Hermione of Collin Creevey. "I paid him to take those pictures. I want you to take this with you when your time turner gets repaired, and remember all of the good times we had." He unlatched it and refastened it around her neck.

She threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you Sevvy! Thank you so much!" A student sitting at a nearby table gave her a vicious 'shhh!' and returned his studies, which sent Severus and Hermione into a bought of the giggles. The student sighed, but ignored them. Hermione, after catching her breath, turned to Severus.

"You have made me so much happier, Sev." She looked at him tenderly.

"And you have practically made me into a new person. I was so sad before you came, Hermione. I might not have survived if it hadn't been for you." Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Promise me that when my time turner is repaired, that you don't do anything bad to yourself." Severus nodded, not looking her in the eyes. Hermione frowned, growing desperate. "Promise me, damn it!" Her eyes grew misty. "I care about you."

He held her closer and stroked her hair. "Don't cry, Hermione. I promise I won't. I won't break that promise as long as I live, no matter what curse is put on me. You know why?" Hermione shook her head, dabbing at her eyes with her sweater. "_Love_. Love is the most powerful magic. No matter what, I couldn't hurt myself because I promised someone I love that I wouldn't." Hermione suddenly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Severus!" He smiled at her.

"I wish I could spend forever with you. If your time turner is repaired, I may just have to smash it again myself." Hermione laughed a bit.

"But Severus, I must go back... I'm sorry." A tear slid down her cheek, which he wiped away.

"Hermione, I know. I want you to be happy, and if you being happy means you going back to the future, I fully support it. Just don't forget me." He touched her face tenderly. Hermione's eyes started watering again, tears falling faster.

"How could I, Sev?" Hermione whispered, smiling despite the tears. He smiled back and wiped off every tear in sight.

Hermione Granger was in love- with her Potions professor. But she didn't care.

Hermione leaned in and gave Snape a loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Turner Blues

Chapter 5: Time Turner Blues

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, nervously but patiently waiting for the wise old wizard. Fawkes had flown down from his perch and was standing on the armrest to her chair. She was stroking his feathers, trying to keep herself calm. She knew this had something to do with the time turner.

"Miss Granger?" A small voice said. Hermione whirled around.

"Dobby?!"

"Yes, yes, Miss Granger, I am Dobby the house elf." He bowed low, long nose rubbing the floor.

"How-how do you know me?" Hermione stuttered, in awe.

"Miss Granger! I would imagine that you, the brightest witch of your age, would know!" Hermione, looking confused, shook her head at the little creature.

"House elves are magical creatures, as Dobby is sure you know." He created sparks with his fingers to enforce his point. "But, Miss Granger, what most people do not know about we house elves, is that we can transcend time barriers. We can go forward and back as we please. Most do not know or use this power, but Dobby is one special house elf if Dobby must say so himself!" He chuckled, sounding more humble. "Dobby has often travelled between times. Wizards far and wide come to Dobby for help! Especially for lost objects, or to help them from making blunders that they regret." He patted a bulging pocket in his little shirt that looked like a dress on him and it jingled merrily. Hermione laughed, but was still in shock. "Anyway," he started again, "Dobby has come to give you advice." He paused, looking at Hermione firmly, ears flopping to his back. "When one travels in time, it is best not to get attached to those things or people they see there. If they do, they will suffer from a broken heart all their life."

Hermione and Dobby turned when they heard someone walking up the flagstone stairs. "Dobby must be going now, Miss Granger. Remember Dobby's advice," He looked at her with kindness in his large eyes. "and Dobby is sorry if Dobby is delivering it too late." He added, seeing her sadness written all over her face.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke as Dumbledore entered the office. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, Professor. What did you need to talk to me about?"

The gray haired man just chuckled and stroked Fawkes before sitting down. "Patience, Miss Granger. And it proves that yours so far has been worth it. We have figured out a way to fix your time turner. It should be finished in nearly a week." Hermione bit her lip, thinking about how Severus would take the news. Dumbledore looked at her, concerned. "Are you not excited?"

"It's not that, Professor, it's just that I-"

"Met someone." Dumbledore nodded. "Once upon a time, I loved someone. Slowly, they became more distant. They changed, and I had to make a big decision. They had become very wicked, and I was the only one who could defeat them. Even though I loved them still, I had to do what was ultimately better. My brain had to rule over my heart. Do you understand, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, frowning. "I have to go back because it is the better decision to make for all involved, even though my heart wants me to stay here." She hesitated, looking at Albus, curiosity in her eyes. "Professor? If I may ask, who did you love?"

Dumbledore raised his hand to rub his temple with a wizened finger. "Granger, you mustn't go around telling people this, but I was in love with Gellert Grindelwald."

"But he was one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time! After V… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione caught herself. She knew they were still deathly afraid of saying his name at this time. "Wait, does that make you…"

"Yes, I am gay." He gave a patient smile. "He wasn't always evil, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's eyes took on a wistful shimmer. "He once was a very kind, caring, and handsome man, untouched by dark magic. We had wonderful times together, until he made new and evil friends at Durmstrang. They turned him rotten." Hermione was just looking at Dumbledore, still slightly shocked. He gave a little cough. "Erm, well, back to the main point. The time turner. You are set to leave at midnight next Wednesday. You are to report to my office."

Hermione was still thinking about Severus. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she looked at the old Professor pleadingly. "Please let me stay longer, Professor. Please." She begged.

Dumbledore looked at her with pity. She had seen many people give her that kind of look since she went back in time. She was kind of getting sick of it. "Fine. You may stay until the last night of school, but I expect you to be gone by the time the last student exits those doors, do you understand?"

Hermione let out a squeal she did not think was physically possible for her and covered her mouth with her hands. She was resisting the odd urge to hug Dumbledore. He just smiled at her and shook his head. "Get to class, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor!" She gave him a smile and Fawkes a pet and zoomed off to find Severus, who she bumped into just as she did her first day in the past. He had a smirk on his face.

"Dumbledore's gay, huh? Not a big surprise, if I must be honest." He burst into laughter, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you….?"

"Eaves-dropping charm I invented." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her nose. "So you get to stay for how long? I missed the last bit. Please say you never have to leave."

She gave him a faint smile. And, for the first time in a long time, Hermione Granger lied. A big lie. "I don't have to leave!" Severus cheered and spun with her in his arms.

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me." Hermione smiled and nodded, already feeling the guilt churning in her stomach. She held onto his hand tightly. Severus was brimming with excitement, holding onto Hermione's hand, gently returning the pressure she was giving. _She's probably just nervous at what I have to show her, _he thought, smiling,_ I know she'll love it!"_

He was leading her down to the lake, where he had a gauzy tent set up, facing the mountains and the orange setting sun. He had a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and two armchairs he 'borrowed' from the library and the Slytherin common room. As they crested the hill, Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around Severus, holding him tightly.

"This is perfect!"

"No, but I'm looking at something that is." He grinned at her and carried her down the hill, passed under the opening to the tent, and placed her in the softer of the two chairs. She started eating the strawberries. He smiled still and sat down, just watching her. He knew these strawberries where good; he bought them at Honeydukes. He ate one, enjoying the rich flavors. He never had fresh fruit as a child, or chocolate for that matter.

Hermione kept filling her mouth to avoid talking. She hated this guilt that was eating her alive. She couldn't tell him the truth now! She sighed internally and smiled at Severus. He smiled back, looking truly happy and full of joy. The guilt bit a little harder.


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt Dances in 44 Time

Chapter 6: Guilt Dances in Four-Four Time

Hermione walked to Potions, keeping an eye out for Severus. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid that she would spill the truth. Sighing, she walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Leaning in the doorway to Professor Slughorn's office was the last, but yet the only, person she wanted to see.

"Avoiding me, Granger?" Snape whispered softly, eyes sad. Hermione walked over to him.

"It's for your own good, Sev. I'm sorry, but can you move so I can get to my class please?" She said coldly, making him look at the ground to avoid her eyes. He walked out of the doorway and headed the way she came.

"Fine, Hermione." He said, whipping around to face her once he reached the staircase. "But don't expect me to be there if you need me. I have no desire to be used again." With that, he left in a huff, hands clenched tightly, eyes glinting obsidian. Hermione bit her lip to hold back the tears and entered the classroom, taking a seat next to Remus Lupin. It seemed that he was in all of her classes, and that she sat next to him all day every day. She was getting tired of it.

"Do you do this on purpose?" She inquired of him, angry-sounding. She sounded much more upset than expected, and hoped he didn't notice.

Remus' head snapped up from his book. "And what exactly am I doing, Miss Granger, that upsets you so?" He was frowning.

"S-sorry." Hermione stuttered. "I just meant that you always seem to be in my classes and that there's always the last empty seat next to you…"

"Your paranoia astonishes me, Hermione Granger. I didn't plan this, considering _I _had all of my classes determined before you did and that you are always late. Therefore, the only seat left would be next to me, because no one wants to sit with me. The reason for that is that James is a bully, and who actually likes bullies and their friends? No one. So don't accuse me of something that is ridiculous."

Hermione gaped at him. He returned to his book. Huffidly, she pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment to take notes on the professor's lecture. Remus sighed and pulled out a notebook, also scribbling scraps of information. He sighed and looked up, almost slamming his book.

"Fine. Fine. I like sitting next to you alright? I find you intriguing and intelligent and stunningly beautiful." He rubbed his temples as if saying those words exhausted him.

"B-but I'm with S-Severus!" Hermione stuttered, struggling to process the information.

"And that is the worst yet the most captivatingly lovely part, Hermione! You are together with someone who I thought was simply nothing exciting, nothing worth being around. But surely, if you do, he must be just as fascinating and intelligent as you are! And furthermore, the fact that you are brave and kind enough to open your heart someone no one even casts a glance at is just… Lovely. Beautiful." He said, getting slightly animated with his words.

Hermione bit back tears again, thinking about Severus' words on the stairwell. "I won't be with him much longer." She admitted to Remus, trying to pay attention to Slughorn still.

"And why is that?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I messed up, Remus. This was my fault. I lied to him, and he got upset with me."

Remus nodded and patted her hand with very masculine hands. They were comforting and warm. He pulled his hand away and opened his book again, continuing where he left off. "What're you reading all the time, anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" He whispered, to which she nodded. He flipped the book so she could see the cover of the thick, old tome. _Possible Cures for the Werewolf Curse_. Hermione frowned.

"Pr- Remus, in m- I don't think there will ever be a cure, I'm sorry..." Slughorn dismissed the class, and Remus stormed out angrily. Hermione followed.

"Hermione, please. Let me be. I'm fully aware that there will not be a cure. I just wish that there will be ok? And-and how did you know I was? Did Severus tell you?" She shook her head and pulled him into a dark, empty corner.

"I need to tell you something.

Remus looked puzzled. "So what you're telling me is that I was your _professor_? And Wormtail… He…" Hermione nodded feverishly to get him to understand. "Oh Merlin… I need to sit down…" The two took a seat on the stairs.

"I'm sorry; I just had to tell you."

He shook his head. "No, no, I'm glad you did." He put his head in his hands. "It's just… Wow."

"Yeah, I know…" She put her hand on the cobblestone and accidently nudged his. "Sorry." She whispered.

Remus turned to her and smiled a bit. "Not a problem." Hermione was screaming inside, hating doing this to Severus but loving looking into Lupin's eyes, looking at the way his sandy hair fell neatly, the lean and muscly cut of his body… She looked away, angry with herself for betraying Snape.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly, scooting closer, their hands touching again.

"N-no…" Hermione answered, lip trembling.

"Good." He whispered, leaning in, touching his lip to hers. And, much against her deep inner will, she kissed him back. He pulled away, and her face turned beet red with a blush. "Was that?"

"Ye-N-No!" She smacked his shoulder, hard, trying to get her point across. "I'm with Sev!" She picked up her bag and ran up the stairs to go meet Snape at their tree. She kept running through the castle, tears falling, ignoring stares. What did they think about her? Did they know she was a cheater? She was late, and he was already upset. _Why am I so stupid?!_ she thought to herself as she neared their designated meeting place. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe and walked out, plastering a small smile onto her face.

Severus, as she had expected, was already there, looking around for her. He had a scowl on his face, and was holding something, twirling it between his long fingers, just looking at it. Soon, he just put it in his bag, throwing it in angrily. She walked over to the tree, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with wet eyes. She sighed, knowing that she needed to find a way to calm him down. She would tell him anything.

Anything but the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: A Grim Proposal

Chapter 7: A Grim Proposal

Hermione had her hand in Severus'. They had patched up their relationship and he was more cheerful than anyone she had seen, even Ron with his Christmas feast or Harry when he got his Firebolt. She had told him everything.

Well, everything but her lies (which grew even more tremendous and guilt-inducing) and her and Lupin's surreptitious kiss. She bit her lip uneasily as she continued down the hall, holding on to his hand securely. He turned and gave her an earnest smile, a comforting smile that made the dragon of guilt in her stomach rear its ugly head and blow a great heave of flames.

The entered the Great Hall and were followed by odd looks and whispers as usual. Hermione got used to them. What she wasn't used to were the dejected golden eyes following her. Remus, although he knew she was in love with Severus, felt rejected. He turned away from her and went back to his breakfast as she and Severus sat down. Hermione ate nothing, but Severus munched on several items.

"Food here is so much better than at home." He looked at her with concern. "Why aren't you eating?"

Hermione mulled her options for a moment. Break his heart or lie yet again? "Just a stomach ache, dear. Don't worry." She gave him a smile.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Want me to brew you a potion for that? It'll only take a minute."

She tried to refuse, but he was already on his way to the dungeons. She sighed hugely and rested her head in her hands. Remus came to her, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"You alright?..."

Hermione's head snapped to face him. "No, I am not _alright_, Remus! Honestly! I feel awful and it's your fault!"

He pulled away but his tone was harsh and angry. "My fault you lied? My fault you came here in the first place? Surely I didn't give you that time turner, Granger. Go blame someone else, why don't you?" He walked away murmuring under his breath. Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye.

She looked around for Severus, surprised he wasn't back yet. She did see a shaggy-haired head coming towards her. Sirius.

"Hello, Hermione." He said coolly, sliding onto the bench next to her.

"Sirius." She responded, even colder. Frigid, even.

Sirius gave a mock shiver and chuckled, but soon grew somber. "This isn't a visit for fun. This is important." He tucked his hair behind his ears with an impatient flick and gave Hermione a stern look. "It's come to my attention that my buddy Moony is in love with you, but instead of just giving it a go with him, you are in love with Snivellus the Slimey."

Hermione's eyes went dark. "Don't bully him. Even Remus said he must be good if I want to be with him."

Sirius snorted. "You don't understand do you? Surprising. Aren't you supposed to be the smartest girl in Hogwarts besides Lily?" Hermione's cheeks flushed but she was silent, shaking with anger. He smirked. "I have a proposition, Hermione. You tell your greasy boyfriend the truth or I do. And then we humiliate him, in front of the entire school. He'll remember _that_ for the rest of his life." His eyes twinkled wickedly.

"Y-you're evil! You can't threaten me like that!"

"And who says I can't? Better run," he said, nodding to Snape who was coming to her with a small vial of pale purple liquid. He walked away swiftly, joining James, Peter, and Remus at another table. Severus handed her the vial.

"A simple stomach discomfort potion. Only take a drop, too much can have effects like veritaserum. Oddly, their ingredients are similar." Hermione gulped. Too much and she spilled everything, but none and he'd get concerned. Nervously she took a sip, only a tiny bit, but the table got jostled, bumping her arm and sending the rest of the potion down her throat.

Severus's eyes widened as she gagged. "Hermione… Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" She shook her head, biting her lip, hoping he didn't ask her anything important. Remus sent her a sad glance that Severus noticed.

"Why does he keep looking at you like that, dear?"

Her pulse quickened, and she tried to lie, but she couldn't. She couldn't make her lips form the words. The truth was forced up and out. "He loves me, Severus." She slapped her hands to her mouth and looked at him, scared. His mouth opened, and he just looked at her.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes!" Hermione peeped, covering her mouth again. He just looked at her still, eyes dull and lifeless.

"Have you… done anything with him?" He whispered.

Hermione closed her mouth tight, trying to force the words to stay in, but she couldn't. "Yes. We've kissed and held hands."

Severus looked simultaneously despondent and furious, although the sadness was greater. He looked at Lupin with glinting black eyes, hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Instead of confronting him, however, Severus just walked out. Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Not good enough, Granger. You didn't do it willingly." Sirius laughed as he passed her, obviously following Severus. She, and a few other curious bystanders, followed the Marauders following Snape.

"Don't touch him!" She hissed through her teeth as she neared Sirius, pulling him back to slow him down.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Granger. We have spells for that!" Jested James, grinning widely at his friends. Peter Pettigrew gave a little laugh. Hermione gave him a look so full of hate he shrunk away.

Severus had led them outside, where many other people enjoyed the sun and the slight breeze. He sat down at the base of a tree, pulled out a book, and started reading. His eyes felt wet, his chest hurt, and he felt broken hearted. He just wanted to pull out his heart, throw it to the ground and let it die, let him die, with a last final quiver. He could feel his pulse and wonder why it throbbed on; there was nothing worth going on for. He had had his heart broken, and he could feel the piece that was missing.

He felt empty, devoid of feeling, worthless. And again, somehow it had to do with James Potter and his gaggle of Gryffindors. He hated them, oh how he hated them! Maybe for the rest of his life, even, would he go on hating them. He heard the stamping of many feet coming his way. Looking up, he saw just the people he expected. He stood up to face whatever demons lie ahead, closing his book with care, avoiding the eyes of his betrayer.


	8. Chapter 8: Snape's True Worst Memory

Chapter 8: Snape's True Worst Memory

The group had reached Snape's circle of shade. "Hello, Potter." Severus snarled. "And your usual gang is here I see. Are the bystanders necessary?" Lupin closed his book and smiled. James smiled in a manner that reminded Hermione eerily of Harry. Sirius, who had been flirting with several Ravenclaw girls, turned to Severus with a smug look and the girls sighed.

"We have a little present for you. You recently got your heart broken, no?" Severus shot Hermione a dirty look then turned back to Sirius, silent. "Well, we have something that'll make your forget _ALL_ about it." The Marauders laughed a malicious laugh and stepped closer. Snape drew his wand and stood.

"Fight me, then. Do you really think this is fair? Me against all of you? Maybe in your inflated head it is, but for anyone even slightly intelligent it isn't." Lily, Hermione noticed, was standing next to James, dark red hair hanging in her face as she was eying her suspiciously. Hermione turned away to watch the scene play out, prepared to step in if needed.

James smiled and took his spot as leader, Sirius falling into place at his right. Wormtail and Remus had stayed back. Pettigrew fidgeted nervously with his robes while Lupin just watched with inquisitive eyes.

"All is fair in love and war, Snivelly." James said, uttering a spell that knocked Severus flat on his back. Everyone laughed, except for Remus and Hermione, exchanged a look of both like and dislike. Severus stood again, struggling a bit. He rubbed his wrist slightly (he had fallen on it quite hard) and pointed his wand at James again, grimacing.

"This isn't love, Potter," Severus spat venomously, "this is war."

"And you better surrender." James laughed frighteningly, something almost evil in his tone, and knocked Severus on the ground again, causing Severus' potions book to fly out and open to a page. Hermione saw scribbles covering the margins, one word particularly bold. Sectumsempra.

James bent over the book and observed the spell. "'For enemies', this says. You're my enemy, are you not, Snivellus?" Severus' eyes widened in fear.

"Don't, James, listen to me!" Hermione shouted. "It could kill him!"

James shrugged and Sirius urged him to do it. Soon the crowd around them started chanting. Hermione stood, unable to move, unable to prevent the inevitable, but she knew she had to move, had to save him. James raised his wand and pointed it at Severus' heart. "Sectumsempra!" he growled.

There was a gasp from the crowd and a scream from Severus as gashes appeared all over his chest, drowning the white fabric of his shirt in a wave of crimson. James stepped away from Snape, who was crying on the ground, still bleeding. A few students started going back to the castle, Sirius, Lily, and James included. Peter had been the first to leave, squealing like a rat the whole time. Only Lupin, Hermione, and the gradually paler Severus remained on the ground, tears washing the blood droplets off of his face. Lupin stared at him, eyes wide with shock, while Hermione rushed over to him and tried to tend to his wounds. None of her spells worked.

Hermione was crying. He couldn't die. He had to be there in the future for his students. She played through all of the things she had learned under him. He was a bitter and angry man, but now she understood why. She forgave him.

"Don't cry about me." Severus croaked, raising a trembling hand to wipe her tears. His hand fell to the grass, and he closed his eyes. "'Goodnight, cruel world."' he mumbled.

"No! No! You can't die! You have to live! You have to teach!" Hermione was screaming on her knees next to Severus, sucking in heavy wet sobs. Lupin just stared at the scene. Slowly, he knelt down, scooped up Snape, and carried him across the lawn. As he entered the Great Hall, everyone looked at him with awe. He appeared to be carrying Severus's pale, bloody carcass across the hall. Who wouldn't be shocked?

A small first year fainted, alerting Professor McGonagall to his presence. She immediately levitated the seemingly dead Severus up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, barking at children to get out of her way. Lupin, still numb and bloody, went up to the dormitory for clothes and then down to the bathroom to shower away the blood and hopefully the images.

It was his fault Severus was almost dead right now. His fault.

He stood under the hot water and tried to close his eyes, but couldn't. All he could see was the white Severus raise a hand to Hermione's face, only to fall back down to the shadowy path of grass next to his bloody torso. His hands clenched into fists. He felt even angrier than he did after Sirius and James told first years his secret just to scare them. In fact, he realized, that it was James' and Sirius' fault as well. In fact, they were total assholes. Why he was friends with them, he couldn't remember. He was done.

He turned off the water and dressed. He should probably go to the Hospital Wing and face Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. When he arrived, he saw a very angry looking Madame Pomfrey busy around a bed.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Busy! What do you need, Lupin? Cut yourself by accident last night?"

"No ma'am, the full moon has passed. I-I was just curious as to how Severus w…"

Madame Pomfrey whirled around to face him, her nurse's hat nearly falling off. "But you hate this boy! As does James and Sirius! Why the change of heart?"

"I witnessed it. I carried him in. I realized that he didn't deserve how terribly everyone bullied him." he stepped closer, trying to peer around her and get a look at the bed. "How are you treating the blood loss? The chill?"

"Oh, just plenty of butterbeer and chocolate, my dear. Much like a dementor, close-death experiences are…" She paused, tapping a finger to her chin. "You witnessed it you say?" James nodded. "So who did it? Who cast the spell?"

"James." Lupin muttered through clenched teeth. Madame Pomfrey raised a hand to her mouth with a gasp.

"You mean he… he did this?" Lupin nodded grimly and stepped closer to Severus. His uniform was in tatters, his black hair fanned across the pillow in silky (Hermione was right) strands. His pallor was eerily close to the color of the bed sheets. Stark white. Bandages had been tied tightly around his abdomen, and, although they had been tended to, small spots of blood still soaked through. It was a very wretched sight for young Remus. He wished he had stopped them…

"Now, now, dear, don't be glum. He'll be alright, I promise. Now go talk to the headmaster, he would like to see you."

Remus Lupin nervously entered the headmaster's study and was surprised not to see his friends. "I only wanted to talk to you alone, if you don't mind," called Dumbledore from behind his desk. "Have a seat, son, sit." When Lupin was seated, Dumbledore gave him a deep stare in the eyes, looking down into him, it seemed. "I know you are not guilty. And I know you are infatuated with Miss Granger." His voice dropped lower. "I must tell you that she is leaving at the end of term. Do not get too attached to someone you cannot have."

**I'm so sorry for not updating faster! School has been ridiculous. Thanks for all of the support!**


	9. Chapter 9: The End?

Chapter 9: The End?

Severus opened his eyes and looked out into the cold, clinical abyss of the hospital wing. Even though this place, like the rest of the castle, was ruled by magic, it seemed dull and wholly normal. So _Muggle_. He closed his eyes. He regretted opening them. Ever. He wished he could take Hermione's time turner, go back to the time of his birth, and make sure he never opened his eyes. Never cried for the first time of many.

Now that he had awoken, he could feel the wounds, the pain and the pressure and the swelling of them, but he couldn't truly feel. He was numb. James had tried to kill him. Why didn't he succeed? Why wasn't Severus just a bloodless corpse out on the grounds?

And then he remembered. The very reason he was nearly murdered in the first place had carried him inside. Maybe the guilty harlot had begged him too and he did so begrudgingly. Or maybe, just maybe, he did it of his own will. But that was very unlikely. Bitterness enveloped him. A course hard shell wrapped his body. He pulled the blanket over himself, wincing as the bandages roughly moved over his cuts. The door at the end of the long room creaked open, and a beautiful girl with curly brown hair stepped into the room. Oh, she was so beautiful to Severus. But seeing her burned the bitterness further into his soul.

"How are you doing, Sev? Feeling alright?" She whispered to him, placing a cautious hand over his. He pulled his hand away.

"All in one day, I have learned that yet another love yes broken my heart and I am almost murdered. I am covered in bandages. So no, I am not feeling alright. Now leave." She looked down at him with sad eyes that made him melt a little, but then images of her kissing that stupid mutt, that stupid bully, popped into his head and he hissed at her to get out. She didn't hesitate again.

_That's the voice he saves for James and Sirius,_ she thought to herself, rubbing her temples and slumping against the wall in a deserted corridor. A crack and a poof of smoke appeared next to her, and Dobby sat there, looking up at Hermione with huge green eyes.

"Dobby has bad news, Miss Granger." Hermione saw that he had a slightly torn piece of parchment clutched in his fist. She tried to take it from him, but he held it away. "Not until Miss Granger promises Dobby that she will not go to any drastic lengths." She promised and snatched the parchment.

'Dear Miss. Granger,

We regret to inform you that your time turner cannot be repaired. You must now live until you meet your true self in the future, if there is one. Then you must choose whether to kill yourself now, or kill your future self, lest the fabric of time itself rip.

We wish you luck in your quest to find a new time turner before your death.

Sincerely,

The Time Connoisseurs of the Ministry of Magic'

Hermione turned to Dobby, eyes wide in shock. "A-are they telling me that the only way out of this is to… kill myself?" Her mind couldn't comprehend the idea. There had to be another way out.

Dobby bowed low, his nose sweeping the stone. "No, miss. Dobby believes you must just find another time turner. Is Dobby correct?"

Hermione sighed. "Dobby, time turners are incredible hard to find, and although I require… That's it!" Hermione leapt up, light bulbs going off in her head "The Room of Requirement!" Hermione ran to where she knew the Room to be, and paced. And Paced.

Finally, a small door appeared which she swiftly entered. A pedestal in the middle of the room had a shiny, new time turner on it. But, all around the edges, were reminders of her time at Hogwarts. Moving photographs of her, Severus, Remus. She decided to use a spell she picked up from Severus, made a photo undetectable to all but one person, and sent it to hide itself. She held the time turner, its cool metal pleasant to her fingertips.

One turn, two turns…

The room spun and spun around her until she landed on the floor. The clock chimed noon.

Somewhere else in the castle, a grown Severus Snape snapped into consciousness. He felt something odd in the pocket of his robes, so he reached in carefully, and pulled out a picture of a curly haired girl laughing up in a tree, and his young self, laughing with her.


	10. Chapter 10: Face Your Consequences

Chapter 10: Face Your Consequences

Hermione strolled into the Great Hall, quite happy with herself, until she saw everyone's faces. They all looked dull and grey, tired and unexcited. She looked up at the staff table and caught Hagrid's eye. He was chained to a large marble pole. He looked at her with shock, and tried to whisper to McGonagall, who had a metal collar about her neck. She too looked at Hermione, with eyes full of a weak desperation that Hermione had never expected from a great witch like Professor McGonagall.

All of the other teachers were bound by contraptions of some sort. Professor Trelawney had a rag shoved in her mouth to prevent her from sharing her predictions, real or not, with anyone.

This shocked Hermione, but what disturbed her most of all was that there was no Dumbledore. No Harry. No Ron. No Weasley at all, she noticed. Even Luna Lovegood's face was nowhere to be seen at the Ravenclaw table. A very sad looking house elf hopped onto the staff table. He announced that the Headmaster was coming, and they must all stand.

Hermione, who never sat at all, got aligned with her fellow Gryffindors. She didn't see a familiar face at all, except for poor Collin Creevey, who seemed empty without a camera in his hands. They all looked up to the staff table as a door behind it opened, and out stepped Snape, black robes billowing behind him like silk. He looked furious. In his hand he held a photograph.

"He looks angrier than usual. Who is he sending to the dungeons this time?" a girl two people ahead of her whispered. Hermione hoped she was joking. A first year across the table whimpered at hearing the word dungeons, confirming Hermione's fears. What had happened to this place?

Snape had now reached the podium Dumbledore usually frequented. He was livid. He waved the photo in the air. "Who did this?!" he yelled, raising his voice for the first time. Students gasped to hear his sad, not angry tone. His voice cracked. "Whoever did this, come forward now! All of these pictures were destroyed!" The staff exchanged dumbfounded looks while Snape stood at the podium, distraught.

Hermione slowly stood. She was starting to piece together what had happened. It was her fault. It was her fault that the castle had been crushed into a place of no happiness. It was her fault that Ron, Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Luna were gone. She had put everyone in danger because of a silly mistake. She knew what she had to do.

As soon as Snape saw her, he looked shocked, confused. He had shown more emotion in the last five minutes than every student in the room had seen in years. All but Hermione, of course.

"Severus, stop this." She demanded, voice cool and calm. "You used to be so kind, so gentle. I know why you're doing this."

"Get away, apparition! You aren't real! You're a ghost!"

"I am here to make things right, Severus. I am not a ghost. Please, look at your actions. Is your sadness truly worth the sadness of hundreds of children? I broke your heart. But breaking theirs is not the right way to fix it."

"You are a ghost! You died, Hermione! You are dead!" Severus screamed, waving the picture with gusto. "Don't you remember?" He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "It was my fault. All my fault." he whispered. The students and staff still looked confused. Hermione imagined that she was even more confused than the rest of them. She looked down at herself. There was no way he could be right.

And she could see right through her arm. She was an iridescent white figure, hovering slightly over the ground. "How did I die?!" she shrieked, infuriated, rushing at him, and putting a finger to his chest. But her arm just went through. She pulled away, eyes full of shimmery tears. He put his head in his hands.

"Hermione, after you left my bedside, you went to the Room of Requirement to find a time turner. You no longer wanted to stay in the past. You found the time turner and used it inside the Room of Requirement. But, the Room is highly magical, highly hidden, and strongly enchanted. Not anyone can simply magic in and out and you did both. The Room of Requirement is the opposite of a black hole. Strong magic cannot work inside it, and are simply thrown out. Simple spells can, of course, as you had learned with Dumbledore's Army, but not things like time-travel. You died nineteen years ago."

"Then why am I just getting up now?" she demanded.

"Ghosts 'wake up', in a sense, in places that were important to them, or dates that were important to them. It is the anniversary of the day we met, Hermione."

Hermione just looked at him in shock. "You're lying. You're lying!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

A tear dropped off of her chin to the floor, but it disappeared before it even hit the stone. "Why did this happen to me?" Severus shook his head, black hair falling in his eyes.

"We searched and searched, even me, still covered in bandages. Lupin joined the hunt, but Sirius and James stayed behind. Lily and I again became friends. But they could not assuage my pain. I missed you. And now, to see you in this ethereal form, it breaks my heart to see how even more beautiful, and even more out of reach you are." Hermione smiled softly at him.

"I will always live in your heart, Severus. But please, tell me where my friends are."

Snape's eyes grew dark. "Voldemort took over the castle. They tried to revolt and…" He looked at his shoes. Hermione gasped, not inhaling any air as she no longer had lungs. But then she remembered- she's dead too. She smiled a sly smile and soared off into the castle to find her friends.

She heard familiar mumblings and Nearly Headless Nick's jaunty laugh. "No, no, my dear boy1 Being dead isn't nearly as miserable Moaning Myrtle describes!"

"I just miss Hermione, 's all." She heard Ron murmur. Harry comforted him, as did Nick.

"It wasn't your fault, Ron. She didn't know what really happened." Her confusion was overwhelming. She rounded the corner.

"What _did_ really happen?" She was shocked to discover that when she looked at her fellow ghosts, they seemed solid and normal colored, like they were living. The boys instantly rushed forward and pulled her into an embrace. A warm, living embrace. "B-but you're g-"

"Ghosts." Ron finished. "Ghosts can touch and see each other the same way humans touch and see each other because they're made out of the same materials or something. Ask Nick, he explained it."

Nick nodded, head dangling precariously as he did so. "Master Ron's explanation was actually quite accurate." Hermione was filled with joy that she could spend eternity with her friends, but she was still confused and a bit angry.

"Ron, if you didn't cheat on me with Lavender Brown, what happened?"

"Well, you see, I was eating this chocolate…" Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry cut in.

"It was chocolate meant for me. Ron ate it because I offered him some, ignoring the note that came with it. I hadn't eaten any and Ron started choking. Lavender had to resuscitate Ron." Nick continued nodding, head bobbing disgustingly back and forth.

"Is this true?" Hermione asked slowly

"Absolutely. What would I want to kiss Lavender Brown for?" Ron said. Before Hermione could give a long list of possible reasons, Ron grabbed her chin, brought her forward, and kissed her.

He pulled away and gave her an odd look, somewhere between amusement and suspicion. "Have _you_ kissed anyone else lately?"

~~Thanks so much for reading! Comment and tell me if I should end it now or continue with Hermione's new life!~~


End file.
